dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hunter
Getting Hunter Profession Getting the hunter profession appears to be glitched. I am a lvl 70 Feca and try as i might, i cannot get it. Iv killed the gobbal with burning glyph, iv killed it with my staff, iv done it in under a minute, iv done it in over a minute but under two, iv done it in over two minutes. Is there something i'm missing??? Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) :Did you talk with the NPC, first? --08:45, 12 April 2007 (UTC)Fortu-Nello ::What NPC is that? if u mean Unterix Unter or the other dude, u cant fight the gobbal unless u talk to one first. I get the test paper, and the gobbal leg, but it still doesnt let me get it Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) Could it be time-related ? See below for stats. ::: It works now. It was fixed with the 1.18.2 update. -Bagel Deadly-Bagel (Talk) What drops when Level 1 Hunter * Larva flesh from blue larva * Insect flesh from moskito * Bird meat from tofu * NOT gobball leg from black/white gobball Level 10 Hunter * NOT gobball leg** from regular gobball * gobball leg from white/black gobball * larva flesh** from green larva Level 20 Hunter * gobball leg** from regular gobball * larva flesh*** from orange larva * NOT pork loin from boar * NOT dragomeat from dragoturkey (only killed 3) * NOT muzzle from miliboowolf (only killed 3) * wabbit leg from tiwabbit * NOT wabbit leg from black tiwabbit (killed 10+) * NOT wabbit leg** from wabbit (killed 6+) Pinch of Temporal Powder Where do I get a pinch of temporal powder from? -Jejyman : As noted on Hunter/Gathering, you can hunt it or buy it from a NPC. - Dashiva 23:02, 16 April 2006 (UTC) weapons do u have to equip a new weapon when u get to lvl 10 hunter to hunt the new things? No, you can have the level 1 tool as long as you wish. Unfortunately, the spear and hammer doesn't have area of effect even both damage and +%damage is increased. /Free Hunter Blade and Spear I noticed that hunter blade and spear don't have any +dmg%... Is this right? Especially the blade is strange since all the other lev 30 hunter weapons do have 5% dmg increase... -Greensylvan Getting Only some people have been able to get it. OK, everyone try, and post your level, class, professions, and results here. I think it could be time-related, please also post the time (in Dofus time obviously). * Lvl 70 Feca, no professions, could not get. * Level 37 Enu, fisherman (36), could not get at 19:45. Bleh. Same at 21:48. Same at 22:52. * Lvl 18 Iop, no professions, got at 3:24. Glitch fixed with 1.18.2 update Tofu Wand It has been added to the hunters weapon list. Has this been confirmed as an actual hunting tool? 121.208.180.86 23:55, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Tofu Wand does work as a hunting tool. Level 30 drops I checked the drops of muzzle and porkloin, and it's mark 30/30 which are the level of the item and the min. level of hunter required for it to drop. I am currently and F2P level 30 hunter, with a hunting axe. It doesn't drop. Could it be because of my weapon? --58.69.10.126 14:05, 22 December 2007 (UTC) At level 30 i had no problem getting muzzle (i didn't try porkloin as i found birdmeat easier to level it). I am however P2P. :F2P, with bow or knife, I drop muzzle and pork loin in Astrub Forest. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Better weapon = better chances? Does anibody knows if equiping a beter tool provide a better chance of geting meat? :No, I get same drop rates with Hunting Knife (level 1 or higher hunter) and Hunting Bow (level 30 or higher hunter). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hunting Rune Via a Hunting Rune, your weapon of choice and the appropriate magus of that craft, you can now give your own weapon the ability to unlock hunter-only drops in battle. Mage carefully though, as apparently it is hard for the maging to take and nigh-impossible to mage the weapon after it has gained the 'hunting weapon' ability. I have not tried this yet, but supposedly your weapon still retains its weapon type after gaining the ability, so class weapon bonus and weapon skill should still affect it. Aetnaria (talk) 13:26, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I maged my Earth Kwakblade without problem and it indeed keeps all its characteristics. --Lirielle (talk) 15:25, 10 May 2009 (UTC) This is indeed a very tricky mage Took 7 runes and had to remage 2 times before finially getting hunting rune to take.